¡A solas con su Dios!
by AureaAspen
Summary: Dos bandos separados. Unas risas provenientes de las escaleras les hicieron mirar hacia allí. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter bajaban sonrientes y charlando como si de antiguos amigos se tratara. 2ªParte de ¡Hoy creo en Dios! PAUSADO INDEFINIDAMENTE


**Hoy estaba escuchando la banda sonora de CARS (que está muy chula) y hubo una canción que me inspiró; **_**Life Is A Highway**_** de Rascal Flatts. Me puse a bajarme canciones de él y son buenísimas. **

**De modo que, a ritmo de Rascal Flatts y su **_**Life Is…**_** que viene a decir algo así como: **_**La Vida Es Una Autopista**_**; os dejo con éste capi. **

**Comienza la segunda parte de** **_¡Hoy creo en Dios!_**

**Espero que les guste. **

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

**¡Ése es…!**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_Pasaba arrolladora en su hermosura, _

_Y el paso le dejé;_

_Ni aun a mirarla me volví y no obstante_

_Algo en mi oído murmuró: "ésa es"_

_Rima XXXII_

_G. A. Bécquer._

_Rimas y Leyendas_

Y llegó el fin de semana, pero a pesar de eso, Harry se despertó temprano. No se sentía para nada cansado. Estaba como en las nubes, y nunca mejor dicho. No podía creerlo. Estaba con la persona amada. ¿No era para dar saltos¿No era para gritárselo a los cuatro vientos¿No era para…?

Y se levantó de pronto. Había tenido una idea. Una alucinante y magnífica idea. Harry sonrió. ¿No tenía que darle las gracias a Draco por haberle enseñado a volar, aunque éste último no supiera? Pues ya era hora de dárselas. Y aquel era el momento más que perfecto. Así que se duchó y se vistió.

Y pensando, pensando Harry se volvió a tumbar en la cama, puso las manos tras la cabeza y cruzó las piernas. Eso sí que era vida, y no cuando se encontraba junto a sus tíos… ¡Momento¡Sus tíos! Harry se echó a reír. Tenía unas terribles ganas de ver la cara que pondrían sus tíos cuando apareciera el rubio por su casa y les dijera que era su novio. Estaba seguro que tanto su tía como su primo se desmayarían, y que su tío diría algo así como; "_Ahora no sólo es anormal, sino que encima¡¡es gay!!"_.

Las risas se intensificaron por lo que logró despertar al resto de sus compañeros de habitación.

-¡Harry¡Deja de reírte, sea por lo que sea que te ríes!-exclamó a su lado Dean, tapándose con la almohada la cabeza y enterrándola en el colchón.

-¡Algunos queremos dormir!-exclamó Seamus lanzándole una de sus almohadas, que el moreno esquivó sin esfuerzo alguno.

Pero ninguna de las protestas que gritaban sus amigos lograron callarle. Imaginarse las caras que pondrían sus tíos era dinamita pura para sus mandíbulas. Estaba deseando ver la cara que pondrían. Incluso se le ocurrió preguntar a Colin sobre una cámara en miniatura escondida en sus gafas. Sí, le preguntaría. Seguro que a Draco le encantaría la idea.

-¿Harry…?-se aventuró a preguntar el joven Weasley al ver que su amigo había dejado de reír, y se había recostado en la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y los ojos cerrados-. ¿… estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca, Ron-respondió el moreno con una sonrisa, a la vez que abría un solo ojo, para después guiñárselo al pelirrojo y comenzar a convertirse en brisa-. Nos vemos en un rato, chicos-dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

Sus compañeros de cuarto miraron asombrados el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado Harry, y que en esos instantes se encontraba vacío.

-Si Harry no logra vencer a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis con la de poder que tiene, estamos perdidos-dijo Seamus.

Los otros tres sólo pudieron asentir con la cabeza, mostrándose de acuerdo con las palabras del Gryffindor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry voló por las torres del castillo en forma de brisa, disfrutando de esa sensación de libertad. Era maravilloso poder hacer eso. Y todo gracias al Slytherin que amaba. Harry sonrió y se elevó hasta el punto más alto de la torre de astronomía, para después descender en picado hasta las mazmorras, buscar una ventana en especial y filtrarse por ella. La brisa se tornó corpórea de manera que a los pocos segundos el moreno volvía a ser de carne y hueso.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado a la única cama que había en la habitación. Y observó con ternura al único habitante que dormía plácidamente en ella. Harry admiró por un rato más el dormir de su amante, y decidió que ya era hora de despertarle. De ese modo, se recostó al lado del rubio de cara a él, y le abrazó, sin despertarle aún.

Contempló unos instantes más el rostro relajado de su amado, antes de sonreír y comenzar a recitar en susurros:

_-¡Ah¿No es cierto, ángel de amor,_

_Que en esta apartada orilla_

_Más pura la luna brilla _

_Y se respira mejor?_

_(…)_

Draco frunció el entrecejo sin llegar a abrir los ojos¿había oído mal¿O alguien le estaba recitando al oído? Harry sonrió y continuó:

_-Esa armonía que el viento_

_Recoge entre esos millares_

_De floridos olivares,_

_Que agita con manso aliento,_

_Ese dulcísimo acento_

_Con que trina el ruiseñor _

_De sus copas morador_

_Llamando al cercano día,_

_¿No es verdad, gacela mía,_

_Que están respirando amor?_

_(…)_

El rubio oyó con más claridad la dulce y cálida voz que le despertaba entre susurros. Ahora estaba seguro de que alguien estaba a su lado. Recitándole versos de _Don Juan Tenorio, _en la parte en la que éste se le declara a Doña Inés.Harry amplió su sonrisa, mientras el ojigris a su lado abría los ojos y le miraba con asombro.

-Continua-pidió el joven Malfoy, y se acurrucó en el abrazo del joven Potter, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Espejo y luz de mis ojos;_

_Escucharme sin enojos_

_Como lo haces, amor es;_

_Mira aquí a tus plantas, pues,…_

Harry le retiró un mechón de cabello que le impedía observar el rostro del rubio.

_-…Todo el altivo rigor_

_De este corazón traidor_

_Que rendirse no creía,_

_Adorando, vida mía,_

_La esclavitud de tu amor._

_(Don Juan Tenorio. Acto IV – Escena III. Versos del 2170 al 2223. José Zorrilla.)_

El Gryffindor concluyó regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, que el rubio no tardó en responder.

-¿Y a qué viene tanto romanticismo?-preguntó el rubio, apoyándose sobre sus codos y mirando al Gryffindor que se había quedado tumbado.

-A que el miércoles pasado me aburría, y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, se me ocurrió aprenderme un poema y recitártelo algún día-dijo el moreno e hizo como si fuera a levantarse-. Pero si no te ha gustado la idea, no lo hago más.

Pero Draco fue más rápido y cogiéndole de la parte trasera de los pantalones, le tiró en la cama y se puso él encima. Harry sonrió. Y Draco, desde su posición, sentado encima del Gryffindor, también sonrió. El rubio colocó ambas manos a los lados del cuerpo del moreno, con lo que éste quedó encerrado entre los brazos del rubio Slytherin. Poco a poco se fue acercando al ojiverde, que ya se esperaba lo que venía, cuando paró y rozando los labios del Niño-Que-Vivió, dijo:

-Me ha gustado la idea, pero no sé si debiera recompensártelo…

Y entonces, Harry se picó y en un auto reflejo, ya tenía al rubio debajo, y era él el que estaba esa vez en la postura que había estado el rubio antes. Harry sonrió. El Slytherin había quedado apresado bajo su cuerpo y con las manos sujetas a ambos lados de el. A partir de ahora, el joven Potter sería quien dominaría y no el dominado. Y aunque en realidad no había habido ni dominado ni dominador, le gustaba como sonaba eso.

El beso no se hizo esperar.

Pero éste era lento. Sabroso, resultón.

-¡Draco¡Querido…!

El sobresalto no se demoró, y en un revuelo de sábanas, cortinas y almohadas, Gryffindor y Slytherin cayeron al suelo con un estruendoso ruido.

-¿Draco¿Potter¿Qué estáis…?

Desde el suelo, Draco y Harry se miraron, el uno sobre el otro, y se echaron a reír. Pansy, que era la que había entrado, también se echó a reír.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, Potter. Bueno, me voy-pero justo antes de salir por la puerta, se giró y dijo-: espero veros en la cena al menos.

Y antes de recibir un almohadazo, cerró la puerta entre risas. Harry miró a Draco y éste resopló sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. Luego se volteó hacia Harry y dijo con una mueca:

-¿Has visto que clase de amigos son los que ten…?-pero antes de terminar la frase, el ojiverde le besó.

Se recostaron en el suelo, sin dejar de besarse y comenzaron a acariciarse. Harry, que era el que estaba encima, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso por cada botón que quitaba. Draco, por su parte, revolvía el pelo de Harry instándole a ir más abajo. Y justo cuando el moreno estaba a punto de llegar al lugar cumbre…

-Draco, Potter…-les llamó Blaise, pero se vio interrumpido por un molesto:

-¡¿QUÉ?!-de ambos muchachos.

-Oh, estabais ahí-dijo como si nada el otro, mientras la pareja se levantaba del suelo-. Granger y Weasley preguntaban por ti, Potter.

-¿Y qué quieren?-preguntó el ojiverde.

-Dicen que si vas a ir con ellos a Hogsmeade-explicó el Slytherin.

A Harry se le iluminó el rostro y miró hacia el costado, en donde estaba Draco. Se observaron unos instantes y el rubio comprendió lo que pretendía decirle su Gryffindor. Frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a decir:

-¡Ah, no¡No¡Ni lo sueñes¡No, no y no!

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el moreno.

-¡Por que no¡Mi respuesta es no¡Y es mi última palabra!-exclamó Draco alterado y se volteó, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry sonrió y se acercó por detrás, para abrazarle, mientras Blaise lo observaba todo con expresión divertida desde el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, vamos, Draco ¿por qué no?-le susurró al oído-. ¿Por qué no me quieres complacer?-añadió a la vez que le daba la vuelta y le ponía cara de cachorrito.

Era la cara a la que el rubio no podía decir que no. Hizo una pataleta y aceptó, recibiendo como premio un beso de un entusiasmado moreno. Entre tanto, Blaise se carcajeaba apoyado en marco de la puerta.

-¡Pero qué rápido cedes!-consiguió articular entre risas.

-¡Tú cállate y llama a los demás!-replicó rojo como un tomate Draco, al mismo tiempo que Harry le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja, su parte más sensible.

Y cuando Draco comenzó a gemir y las primeras prendas comenzaron a caer, Blaise decidió que prefería no ver lo que seguía. Sólo esperaba que no tardaran mucho. Y mientras éste iba a avisar a los dos Gryffindors y a los otros Slytherins, en la habitación continuaba nuestra pareja favorita entre besos y caricias.

-¿Te hace una duchita antes de irnos?-preguntó Harry insinuante.

Draco le respondió empujándole hacia el baño y apresándole en un beso mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En el Hall se encontraban dos bandos separados. Pero por muy increíble que pudiera resultar, no se estaban peleando, de hecho, ni siquiera se miraban. Simplemente estaban allí esperando, más callados que en un entierro.

Unas risas provenientes de las escaleras les hicieron mirar hacia allí.

Y lo que vieron les dejó de piedra.

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter bajaban sonrientes y charlando como si de antiguos amigos se tratara.

_¿Quién reunió la tarde a la mañana?_

_Lo ignoro: sólo sé_

_Que en una breve noche de verano_

_Se unieron los crepúsculos, y… "fue"_

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_**AureaAspen**_

Comenzado el 01 de agosto de 2006

Terminado el 17 de septiembre de 2007

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
